With the advent of computers and digital representation of documents, methods for automated summarization of documents have been proposed. One approach involves generating a summary of a document using entire sentences extracted from the document. By using extracted sentences, as opposed to text segments, the resulting summary is ensured a certain level of readability and coherence, since full, presumably grammatically correct sentences are being used to generate the summary.
In order to determine which sentences to include in the summary, the extracted sentences may be scored based on an informativeness measure. An informativeness measure may indicate whether a given sentence includes information that is likely to inform a reader regarding the content of the document. Sentences having high informativeness scores may thus be selected for inclusion in the summary.